Let The Games Begin
by Kiminaru
Summary: Allen and Kanda, two immortal beings, have decided to have a contest. The contest being who could get a mortal being to say "I love you" and agree to sleep with you. Too bad they decided poor mortal Lavi would be the victim.
1. Prologue

"Let's make a bet" offered Allen.

Kanda scowled in reply, but Allen knew him well enough to know that the long dark haired boy was waiting and giving him permission to continue. Not that Allen needed permission to speak, especially not from this stupid Bakanda.

"Since we've gone through just about every possible competition we could have, I think it's time we find something new to compete against."

Kanda remained silent, which was more than enough to tell Allen that he was waiting to see what the white haired boy was trying to tell him.

"Well since we are always competing against each other to see who is best (although we both know it's me" mumbled Allen under his breath) I thought we would try something new. Something more challenging then anything else we've done so far"

Kanda scowled. The smaller boy was beginning to start rambling, and he really wished that he would just get to the point.

"What the hell are you trying to say Moyashi?" demanded Kanda.

Allen visibly twitched at the mention of that horrendous nickname, but just for today he would let it pass.

"I'm suggesting that we have a completion. Whoever wins will be the one to be declared best. So if you win, I'll admit you're better than me, but if I win, then you must admit that I'm better"

Kanda couldn't help but sneer at the other boy.

"Alright then. What's this brilliant idea of yours?"

Allen smiled back at him, an evil sort of glint in his eyes.

"The competition: To live in the mortal world for three months without using any of your powers or magic. You are to seduce a human, and like I said, you can't use your powers at all. If you do, you are instantly disqualified, and the other will be declared winner. First one to get a human to declare that they love you and agree to sleep with you, is the winner"

"Sleep with you?" asked Kanda "I know that you're technically thousands of years old, but you have the mortal looks of someone who's barely out of their diapers. So how are you going to convince someone to sleep with you?"

"Fifteen, Bakanda, I am the age of a fifteen year old mortal" growled Allen. Like Kanda said, he was thousands of years old, but when you are practically immortal, you don't exactly age all that quickly. Not to mention, he was a rather _small_ fifteen year olds. "It's not that bad. There are plenty of fifteen year old mortals who have already lost their virginity"

"Besides," said Allen as he gave an uncaring shrug with his shoulders "Isn't it better that I only look fifteen? That will give you an advantage, although I doubt that will raise your chances much of winning against me"

"You're just so full of yourself aren't you?" snapped Kanda "I'm going to beat you and wipe that ugly smug look right off your face"

"Alright, then if you are so sure that you're going to win, how about we raise the stake? Loser has to serve the winner and do whatever he wants for one whole millennium. How does that sound?"

"You're on" growled Kanda.

"Then tomorrow morning is the start of our new lives as mortals" grinned Allen.

Uh...I'm not exactly sure how I got this idea, nor do I probably really want to know.

Anyways, I didn't mention this, but Allen and Kanda are some what like angels, which is why they are immortal. I hope everything else made sense. When I was typing it, everything sounded alright, but when I went back to re-read it...well, lets just say it sounded pretty shitty. Hopefully as the story progresses, the writing will get better and be less shit-tastical.


	2. Chapter 1

I still can't seem to grasp the concept of why he decided to send me to this school. I mean, I understand that this is a great school and all, and that I could learn a lot here, but why did he have to send me to somewhere so far away? There were plenty of schools that were just as great as this one, if not better, by where I lived, so why did the old panda geezer pick this one?!

I sighed and placed my suitcase down beside my foot as I stood at the school entrance. So this was where I was going to stay for the next couple of months. The outside looked nice enough. From what I could tell, the campus was probably pretty damn big and I could see several large multiple floored buildings. The place looked like a freaking collage campus, rather than a high school boarding school. Well actually I can't say that since I've never been to a boarding school before. I wonder if they all looked like this.

I picked up my suitcase before heading off in search of the school office. Fortunately it didn't take long, and only after a few minute so wandering, I was standing outside the door. I was about to enter when the door slammed open. And when I say slammed, I mean fucking full-on-the-face-that-the-next-second-you-lying-on-the-floor slammed.

I was on the floor clutching my nose and moaning in pain from what could very possibly be a now broken nose. It was bleeding pretty badly, so there was a good chance that it was. I looked up to try and see who the hell was the ass hole who just practically mutilated my wonderful face.

I noticed a tall figure with long dark hair standing over me. At first I thought that the person was a 'she' and I almost called out a "Strike!" (a terrible habit of mine), but I was terribly disappointed that after a minute I realized that the person was indeed not a 'she', but just a very feminine looking 'he'.

The 'man' (I'm still not quite completely convinced, but who could blame me) kept staring down at me, never saying a word. He had on an expression similar to one that you would give to a dead rat. Grossed and disgusted.

Very annoyed by this, I raised an accusing finger at the man (of course with the hand that wasn't currently clutching my nose).

"Hey! Are you going to at least say sorry to me? You did just ram me in the face with a door!"

I guess I could have been a little nicer about it, but honestly, wouldn't you have said the same thing in this situation?

The man sent me another glare before snorting.

"It was your own damn fault for putting you face in the way of the door"

I just stared at the man in disbelief as I thought 'What. The. Fucking. Hell.'

I was till spending the time to think this over that I didn't even notice the man leaving. He was already down at the other end of the hall before I thought of even a half decent response to what he said.

"Ass hole!" I yelled after him. Okay, I lied. That wasn't even close to a half decent response. That was downright pathetic.

I picked up my suitcase and continued my way into the office as if I never had gotten slammed in the face by a door, nor did I just meet probably the biggest bastard in the world.

The lady at the desk turned towards me with a smile on her face, but it instantly became one of horror when she noticed all the blood that was currently dripping down my face.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. I winced at the high pitched frantic voice of hers. "Oh no! You poor thing! What happened to you! Here, here! Let me help you!"

She quickly scurried away, retuning a few seconds later with a small first aid kit in her hands. She grabbed something from inside the first aid, and began dabbing at my face, trying to clean off some of the blood. I couldn't help but wince when she accidently touched my very tender nose. This sent her into a whole other level of panic.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, tears forming at the corners of eyes "I shouldn't have done that! Oh, I'm just so useless! I can't even help someone with this much! They should fire me, and never let me near another person again since I'll just hurt them!"

I hesitantly reached a hand to her, gently resting it on her shoulder, hoping that it would help calm her down a little. I could feel her body shake as she continued to sob into her hands.

"It's…it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. I think it's just broken, so of course it's going to hurt. Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong."

She looked up at me, still slightly sniffling as she asked "Really?" I nod at her to tell her yes. She smiles a little at me in return.

I don't really want to say anything, but seeing a grown woman sob like that was kind of…..sad. Especially since it really was no big deal.

"Actually I want you to help me with one more thing." I said to her. She nodded a yes, eager to help. "I need you to help reset my nose" I said, pointing at my own face, which was once again, covered in blood that was still dripping from my nose.

"O…okay." She said a little timidly.

"Cool! I just need you to hold onto my nose, and push it back into place so it's centered. Got that?"

She nodded in confirmation.

She reaches up and holds my nose between her fingers, a look of obvious discomfort on her face.

"Are…are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about anything now. Just push it back when you are ready"

She nods at me once more before suddenly jerking my nose back into place. I couldn't help but let out a small yelp of pain, because damn, that hurt!

I guess my cry of pain was misinterpreted, because she suddenly started panicking again.

"I did it wrong! I just knew I would! I'm so sorry that I hurt you! I'm just so useless! I don't think I even have the right to keep on living!"

"No!" I cried, trying to stop her. I didn't want someone to go commit suicide just because I could stand a little pain. "You did just fine. It was suppose to hurt. If I didn't then that means something was definitely wrong, so you did everything perfectly."

Thank God she stopped crying. She sniffed a little and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"O…okay. I'm sorry for over reacting like that. It's just that I'm so useless and I always mess up at whatever I'm doing."

"Well you could help me get all my class information done." I suggested.

"Oh! That's right!" she suddenly exclaimed "I think I can do that for you." She scurried back to her desk and sat down in from of the computer.

"Now what is your name?"

"Lavi Bookman" I replied.

"Alright." She said as she typed my name in to the computer. The computer beeped as the information came up onto the screen.

"Alright, Lavi. I'm printing a copy of your class schedule off for you right now. Now let me just pull up your room information."

I quickly scanned my class information as she set it on the top of the desk and began printing my room information.

"Alright, here's you go." She said as she set down two more sheets of paper "Your room will be on the west side of the campus, room 304. I also printed off a copy of the campus map to help you get around. I just wanted to inform you that you will be sharing the room with one other person. That won't be an issue, will it?"

"No it's no problem at all." I said as I grabbed the two sheets of paper, grinning "Oh and thanks for my nose. That was a great help." I began walking away when I suddenly realized that I never caught her name "Of by the way, mind telling me your name?"

She smiled at me, the lighting in the room making it look as if she had dark bags under her eyes.

"My name is Miranda Lotto. It was a pleasure to meet you Lavi Bookman."

I give her one last smile and wave as I headed out of the office in search of my new room and home.

* * *

Okay so nothing actually happened in this chapter, but it was necessary for me to write it since it does help explain a few things. It also got Lavi into the story, and he also ran into Kanda already (although he probably wishes he hadn't. Next chapter will have Allen, and I promise that it will be more interesting. Hopefully I'll have it up next week if I'm not too busy.

Oh and thanks everyone for the reviews!


End file.
